


AdventDrabbles 2013

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 drabbles written in the month of December for the prompts posted on the Adventdrabbles community on Insanejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written December 2013 with various prompts. Warnings and ratings are for the overall total of the drabbles.

**Prompt:** #1 [Five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/35819_gallery_zps132affb8.jpg)

** Warm Christmas Wishes **

Harry flipped up the page and stared wide eyed at the image for December. He'd have to remember to thank Hermione for sending along the calendar from Australia. He glanced out the window at the snow-covered walk then looked over the men dressed in fun costumes for such a chilly month.

"Certainly stirs the blood and keeps you warm, doesn't it?" he murmured, shaking his head. Now, if only there was someone that he could share that warmth with, then he'd be a very happy wizard this Christmas, and instantly Harry knew exactly what to ask for from Father Christmas.


	2. Warm Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione brings Harry an unexpected gift.

**Prompt:** #2 [Puppies in Santa Hats](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Cute-Christmas-Puppies-High-Definition-Wallpapers_zps487209a6.jpg.html)

** Warm Company **

"Oh, what's this, then?"

Hermione plopped the blonde bit of fluff into Harry's lap. It whimpered, and he lifted the Santa hat decoration from the top and nearly melted. Large chocolate brown eyes peered up at him, then a pink tongue flashed out.

Harry laughed deeply as the small puppy proceeded to clean every bit of his face and hands that it could reach.

Hermione smiled. Harry was very attractive when he smiled, and with the puppy, should be able to find someone this holiday.

"I thought you needed a warm blonde to keep you company."

Harry glared at her.


	3. Warm Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a mysterious missive.

**Prompt:** #3 [Candy canes](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/candy-cane.jpg)

** Warm Invite **

Harry stared at the missive with the jaunty red and white candy cane attached to the outside with suspicion. He never saw the owl that left it and barely managed to scoop it up before the puppy grabbed it.

He shoved the curved end into his mouth then read, and nearly choked on the candy.

_You are cordially invited to spend an evening before the fire with us. Celebrate the holiday with warm friends and family this season. Apparition coordinates will appear upon acceptance. R.V.S.P with a wand tap._

Intrigued, Harry laid wand to parchment.


	4. Chilly Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry investigates the coordinates of the party.

**Prompt:** #4 [ Snowy, lantern lined drive](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/lantern_lined_driveway_zpsff934049.jpg)

 

****

Chilly Investigations

The coordinates seemed familiar but the scenery wasn't. Harry eyed the lantern lit drive, shivering in the cold. As eager as he had been for the mystery, he wasn't going to go haring off without knowing where he would end up.

Harry looked about for a clue but saw none until the door to the house opened and a small blond boy exited. He grabbed several logs stacked from the cord by the house and then returned inside.

Harry stared, feeling as if he should know the boy, but his name escaped him until he Apparated home to Floo Hermione.


	5. Holiday Spirit

**Prompts:** 5 [Jogging Santas](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/20121225__BN20121226_Z00_BNCD26SNOWDAYp1_zpsf56d0aac.jpg)

** Holiday Spirit **

"I can't believe you didn't recognize Andromeda's and Kingsley's new house. Honestly, Harry, I don't know where your head is these days," Hermione puffed as they jogged along the path in the park across from Harry's flat. "Well, I suppose since Teddy's been practicing normal hair and eye combinations, you can be forgiven for not recognizing your godson, too."

"Ta ever so, Hermione. I knew the coordinates sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize the sedate decorations, either. Not her usual theme," Harry huffed, wondering why he continued to exercise with Hermione. Especially on chilly mornings like when she'd already lost the baby weight. However, he enjoyed the time with his best woman friend.

"Sedate decorations befitting a minister's wife since they have Muggle visitors to the house."

"No Christmas spirit to them, if you ask me."

A couple wearing Santa suits jogged past them and Harry nearly crashed into a bench on the path, turning around to stare. Hermione laughed.

"Guess the spirit is alive and well with some people."

Harry shook his head. "Now, tell me who else is going to be at the party."

"Just several of their mutual friends and some of Kingsley' co-workers from the ministry."


	6. Single Flame

**Prompt:** 6 [Candle in the window](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/candlewindow640_zpsd97a91f4.jpg)

** Single Flame **

Harry lit the candles in the house, filling the air with the scents of vanilla and cinnamon, that made him smile and think of The Burrow. As he watched the snow fall, he wondered why it was just now that he felt so lonely. In the past, it hadn't bothered him to see his friends couple off, but as he stood, staring at the candle in the window eating takeaway in front of the sink, again, he felt the absence of a partner most keenly.

His thoughts killed his appetite completely. Harry binned the takeaway container and went to bed.


	7. In Dreams

**Prompt:** 7 [Spirit of Yule](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/spirit-of-yule_zpsfbda3a70.jpg)

** In Dreams **

Harry startled awake, his breath coming in fast pants as he looked around the room, but there was no one there. The candle had burned low, the flame flickering before dying, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to recall the last vestiges of the dream. The thoughts and images were out of his grasp, though, rapid flashbacks of sensations and emotions more than anything. He sighed as he lay back. 

Harry recalled a journey and a figure he could quite make out then a chilly kiss and a well wish.

He'd just about had himself convinced that it had all been a dream when he smelled something underlying the vanilla and cinnamon aroma. Closing his eyes, he drew it in, recognizing the gentle scents of holly and ivy. His heart soared, the place where he'd felt empty before filled with warmth.

An image came to mind of a frosty cold finger that graced his brow and an older man with rosy cheeks. The warmth inside him grew and Harry felt contented as he drifted to sleep once more with thoughts of a companion, renewing both heart and spirit, and leaving him with a sense of anticipation for the upcoming season.


	8. Making War on the Season

**Prompt:** 8 [Snowball fight](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/wallpaper-snowball-fight-cartoon-photo_zps75d9ddbc.jpg)

** Making War on the Season **

Harry opened the door to find Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose on the doorstep. Behind them was Neville and Luna, all of them laden down with boxes. "What's all this?"

"Father Christmas told me you needed cheering, Harry," Luna answered. "We've come to help you decorate for the holiday."

Harry arched a brow and Neville shook his head, quietly mouthing," _Don't ask._ "

"Right, well, come in and we can get started."

Hours later, Harry climbed down the ladder after placing the last of the lights around the house. He stood back and admired his handiwork, when a shock of icy, wet coldness beaned him in the middle of the back.

Yelping, he turned to find Hugo staring sheepishly at him and Rose pointing her finger at Ron. Ron chuckled as Neville, Luna and Hermione came out of the house to see to the commotion. 

"Oh, it's on now." Harry bent and scooped up a handful of snow, sending the children and Ron running for cover.

Neville whooped and joined in the fracas as Hermione and Luna watched in horrified fascination at the snow war that broke out. They smiled at one another, though, as Harry's laughter rang out.


	9. Shell Cracking

**Prompt:** 9 [Nutcracker](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/inked-nutcrackerIIHIH1_zps593b8d1e.jpg)

** Shell Cracking **

There was only one concession to the holiday in the room. If he thought about it the decoration was used year round, so he wasn't for certain if it counted. He slipped a filbert into the nutcracker and crushed the shell. The meat fell away into his palm and he dropped the morsel in his mouth as his companion entered the room.

"Are we ready for this?"

He shrugged. "As ready as we'll ever be, I suppose."

"Kingsley has played things close to the vest. If I didn't know better, I'd say the man was a Slytherin."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, I should think that quality would be quite valued in a politician."

His companion inclined his head. "I suppose you are correct."

"Indeed."

Cracking another nut, he sighed. "Potter is definitely going to be there?"

"Hmm, yes, the invitation was confirmed, and if we are serious about the plans to woo said Chosen One, I suggest we acclimatize ourselves with his given name."

He scowled. "I suppose I should. It will be interesting to see _Harry_ 's take on this entire endeavour."

"I have it on good authority that _Harry_ is looking forward to the party."

"Excellent."


	10. Warm Repast

**Prompt:** 10 [Christmas waffles](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/DSC_3230_zps15b769aa.jpg)

** Warm Repast **

Harry heard the clatter in his kitchen and wrapped his robe about him, wondering just who had decided to visit so early. He was warmed, and surprised to see Andromeda and Teddy in his kitchen.

She pushed him to sit at the table next to teddy, and as he sipped his tea he eyed the food on Teddy's plate. "Do I want to know?"

Teddy giggled as Andromeda set a plate of waffles in front of him. He tried not to make a face but could see he had failed when Andromeda smirked. She turned back to his cold cabinet and then set out butter, jams and fruit composts, and all manner of bright candy sprinkles and a dish of fluffy whipped cream.

"Trees," Teddy stated and proceeded to decorate his waffles with sprinkles and fruit. Andromeda dropped just a bit of cream on the top. Teddy stabbed into his breakfast.

When he looked away from the sweet mess Teddy had made, Harry found his 'trees' had been decorated as well. Not quite as heavily, of course, but Andromeda had ladled his favorite fruit--peaches-- and just a bit of cream then sprinkled the entire dish lightly with red coloured sugar.


	11. Chilly Conversation

**Prompt:** #11 [Snowmen](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/snowmen-under-the-tree_mspaint_12-22-2011-copy_zps2352484c.png)

** Chilly Conversation **

Bundled up warm after breakfast, Andromeda, Harry and Teddy made their way outside. Teddy dashed across the snowy lawn, scooping up and packing a ball to begin his snowman. Harry watched, holding on to the extra hat, mittens and scarf he had for the new decorations. Andromeda walked beside him, clearing off the path and picking up rocks to use for the faces.

"So, you will be there tomorrow night?"

"I said I would be," Harry answered and flicked his wand at a dormant tree, collecting arms for Teddy's snowmen.

"I know, but I was just making certain. Kingsley wanted to join us this morning, but he was called in early for a meeting."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "When did you make it official?"

Andromeda smiled and it thrilled Harry to see her happy again after so long. "A few months ago. This is just the last of the formalities."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"But you haven't. It's why we are gathering all our closest friends together." She paused and looked at him, pressing a hand to his arm. "It's why I wanted to make certain you were there. We wouldn't be here without you."


	12. Christmas Wishes

**Prompt:** [Mr & Mr bauble](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/original_mr-and-mrs-ceramic-christmas-baubles_zpsd77ed4a5.jpg.html)

** Christmas Wishes **

The party was in full swing when Harry arrived. He'd had to force himself to come despite telling Andromeda he would be there. He made no excuses to her when she spotted him and led him about introducing him to the people he didn't know, and greeting the ones he did know. He wasn't surprised to see his friends who'd helped decorate his home recently nor was it beyond him as he recognized some of the staff from Hogwarts. In fact, there were very few people he didn't know and he felt a bit sheepish for wanting to duck out of the festivities.

Harry's just acquired a cocktail when Andromeda stepped into the middle of the room with Kingsley beside her. He had a small bag and a look on his face that made Harry rather wary.

"Thank you all for coming! Since you've all been so wonderful with your well wishes for Kingsley and I, we thought we'd share some as well. A Happy Christmas wish for you that reveals your heart's desire."

Andromeda shook the bag then held it out to Luna. She reached in and pulled out a small Christmas ball tied with red string. Holding it up she read the flashing inscription. "In the New Year, not one, but two children for you to cheer."

Luna's liquid blue eyes went wide and she placed a hand on her stomach. A dark haired gentleman stepped out from behind her. "Luna, love?"

Harry vaguely recalled his introduction to him, _Scamander_ , he thought.

"Rolf," she breathed then threw her arms about him. 

Cheers went up around them as Luna's father pushed in to stare at them both. Hermione sighed in his ear and Harry turned to her. "What's happened?"

"Better her than me as they've been trying for a year now."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" Harry scowled. "I thought she and Neville…" He trailed off at the look Hermione gave him.

"These things are real? The wishes?"

Hermione nodded. "Simple fairy magic, but if it's possible then yes, the wish is true." Then she poked him.

Harry looked up to see Andromeda right in front of him. He shook his head.

Teddy pushed out from behind her. "Please Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and noticed across the room that Snape, Malfoy and Neville were all watching him intently. 

With a deep breath, he delved into the sack and withdrew a bauble. Swallowing hard, he held it up to read. "Mr & Mr?"

Andromeda was staring at him, so Harry smiled. "Does this mean I get two misters for Christmas?"

Andromeda's eyes went wide, then she coughed and recovered. "A bit greedy, are you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I just want to make certain I'm getting the best deal for my heart's desire."

Andromeda laughed, but Harry could still feel the focussed gazes on him from across the room.


	13. Exchanging Gifts

**Prompt:** [ Naughty X-mas Knickers](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/large_untitled-2_zps8bff6dfd.jpg.html)

** Exchanging Gifts **

Dinner was served after the Christmas ball wishes had been shared, and Harry found himself sitting between Malfoy and Neville with Snape across from him. He'd not had much interaction with Snape or Malfoy since the end of the war, but he'd exchanged polite greetings whenever they did encounter one another to and from their way to work.

Harry was out of the office and in the field more times than not, so it wasn't often he spoke to them. They all kept up a lively discussion, though, with Scamander interjecting tidbits now and then.

After dinner, while Kingsley poured sherries and other cordials, Andromeda had Teddy drop a gift in everyone's lap. 

"More presents?" Harry teased. "Can't say I mind that."

Andromeda laughed. "Well, this is a bit different sort of gift. Most of these presents are for fun and you have one chance at keeping what you've received or gifting the present to another person." She grinned as Kingsley joined her and handed her a glass.

Kingsley looked about the room. "You can't open these, though, just yet. Decide now if you want to keep or pass on, then exchange with someone."

Harry held on to his gift as presents exchanged hands, and he declined the right to exchange with Ron. Once everyone had settled, Kingsley lifted his voice. "Open!"

Rips and tears filled the room followed by laughter. Harry stopped opening his gift long enough to see what was going on around him. Hermione had a tiny snitch revolving around her head, and Ron looked slightly green as he held up a pair of mismatched multi-colored, fuzzy mittens. Snape had a joke book in his hand, and Neville guffawed at the tiny plastic flower that had on sunglasses and danced in its pot to the noises in the room. Arthur held up a lacy peignoir set, his face almost as red as his hair, while Molly scowled at it.

"Aren't you going to open your gift, Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy next to him. He had a grey, beaver felt fedora on his head and all Harry could do was stare back at him.

"Yeah, Harry. Come on and open your present. You're the last one." Neville set his dancing flower on the floor and turned to Harry.

Harry looked up to see everyone in the room waiting on him, so he swallowed down the last of his brandy and proceeded to open the package. He frowned as he looked down at what appeared to be a Pygmy puff with a santa hat on. He reached in to pull it out, gasped, then closed the box when the gift shifted in his hands.

"Um… it's too late to exchange?"

Kingsley nodded. "Show us what you received."

"Um… no."

The snitch, now nesting in Hermione's hair, fluttered its wings when she leaned forward. "Oh, why not? It's all in good fun." The metallic wings made it appear as if she had golden, frilled horns and Harry looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

Neville nudged him "Go on, Harry."

With a huff, Harry opened the box again and held up the fuzzy Santa face, slim strings trailed over his hands and he closed his eyes as he waited for the laughter. None came and he opened one eye to see the reactions. Most people just stared at the puff in his hands with a grin. Perhaps he'd been wrong as to his guess on what it was.

Until Hermione shrieked and leaned over to whisper to Luna. "What? Oh...naughty knickers."

Harry moaned and closed his eyes again.

"Can you model that, Harry?" Luna asked.

Then the laughter came.


End file.
